


Backlit by Sunset

by betheflame, tina_v



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tina_v/pseuds/tina_v
Summary: Steve and Tony take a honeymoon.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599898
Comments: 22
Kudos: 145





	Backlit by Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Tina drew the art, put in the POTS server, and Flame went "hold on, there's a fic in that" and voila. 
> 
> ___  
> TSB Fill:  
> betheflame  
> card 3017  
> square k4: "Pepper Potts/Rescue"
> 
> ___  
> Tina's Art for the Cap-Ironman bingo.  
> Square: "Art format: Backlit".

_For as long as we both shall live,_ Steve repeated to himself as he watched Tony make his way to the gazebo _. For as long as we both shall live._ Which, admittedly, was always a bit of a gamble when one was in their line of work, but Steve knew that if the serum wore off in five minutes or five hundred years, he wanted to spend that time as Tony’s husband.

Pepper cleared her throat behind him and he jumped a bit. He’d been so busy staring at Tony that he forgot he was supposed to meet him halfway up the aisle. They’d decided to do their vows literally in the middle of everyone they loved. Pepper was officiating the ceremony - she was also carrying their surrogate child, but no one knew about that yet - and they’d all written it together.

_“Tony, will you please take this seriously?!” Pepper threw a pillow at his head._

_“I am taking it exceptionally seriously, but you two are way better at words than I am, so I don’t know why I’m here,” he protested, not taking his eyes off the hologram of a new prototype for a collapsible walking stick he was working on for people with sight challenges._

_“Honey,” Steve said softly, “can you look at me?”_

_Tony turned slowly and Steve made sure their eyes connected before he spoke. “I don’t need them to be pretty, I don’t need them to be anything other than coated in the flippant sarcasm that you speak so fluently, you can call me Capsicle for all I care, but I need the words to be yours.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because the words are for me and I’m the man on the planet who sees through whatever bullshit you’re spinning and still knows your heart,” Steve said._

_“Actually,” Pepper chimed in, “Rhodey’s better at it than you are.”_

_“Oh, I had ‘em on the ropes, Pep!” Steve groaned and Pepper started giggling._

_“You got it, Tasty Freeze. Sarcastic vows coming right up,” Tony winked and Steve knew they’d be anything but that._

Steve was in a suit that probably cost more than the GDP of Moldova and all of their family were in their finest. Nat, Pepper, Darcy, Carol, Maria, MJ, Jane, Val, and Hope were all in various shades of blue, whereas anyone in a suit wore red ties. Bucky and Rhodey were the official best men, but the bachelor party had been joint and in private since Thor had brought mead.

“You crying, Capsaicin?”

Tony’s question, laced with warmth and the hint of tears, jerked Steve out of his reverie.

“Yeah, Shellhead, I am.”

Steve went with sincerity, knowing it would cut his partner off at his knees a little in a good way - ground them in the moment, to remind Tony that no matter what else was true about the day, their love was. The color that danced across Tony’s cheeks confirmed that it was the right call.

Tony dug into his pocket and handed Steve a scrap of fabric. “I came prepared.”

It was a cut piece of the Captain America boxers Steve had given Tony on their first anniversary. “I love you, you sentimental weirdo,” Steve grinned.

“I think that’s why we’re here,” Tony grinned right back.

“Okay, they’re starting without us anyway,” Pepper interrupted, “which I think we all knew they would do. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”

* * *

“Did you bring the sunscreen?”

“I’m Italian, we don’t burn, we gently roast,” Tony protested.

“Do you gently roast cancer-free? Because otherwise, you’re wearing sunscreen,” Steve sassed as he rolled his eyes at his husband.

His _husband_.

It had been true for two days and would be true for a whole lot more, but wow if it didn’t feel amazing.

“I’m fine, Mother Hen Rogers,” Tony said.

“That’s Stark-Rogers, thank you very much,” Steve said primly, and crossed the room to kiss Tony’s forehead.

“I still don’t understand why you want to saddle yourself with-”

“Because I want all three of us or five of us or however many we end up with to all have the same name and if you call me old-fashioned about that one more time -”

“Okay,” Tony replied and kissed Steve firmly. “Okay. Now, I’m going swimming and I forgot to pack a suit, oops, one of those things about owning the island, really, is that I always forget what I keep at what house, silly me, anyway, you coming?”

Without taking his eyes off Tony, Steve dug around in the suitcase and produced a bottle of Neutrogena SPF 30 and uncapped it with one hand. “Cancer free honeymoon, sweetheart.”

“You’re impossible,” Tony huffed, but licked his lips in a smile and accepted the proffered bottle.

* * *

On the third day of their luxurious, secluded, tropical paradise honeymoon, Tony coaxed Steve into the water at sunset. Not that following a naked Tony took much coaxing for Steve, really.

“What’s with the twilight swim, Tony?” Steve asked.

“When I was seven,” Tony said instead of an answer, “we came to this house with Aunt Peggy and Uncle Daniel and it was the last really great vacation we had as a family. My favorite part was being able to swim when it was dark because it felt so… I don’t know… off limits or something. Anyway, I haven’t been in the water after dark since the cave and I don’t want this thing I loved once to keep being tainted by a thing that happened once, so I thought if we were out here together, and you held me as it got dark, I could make new memories.”

“I think that sounds great, baby,” Steve said softly. “It’s like you’re a genius or something.”

“Or something,” Tony smiled. They stared at each other for a few beats before Steve gently kissed Tony and gathered him up into his arms.

When Steve broke the kiss, he whispered into Tony’s ear. “Whatever it takes, for as long as we both shall live.”

“Whatever it takes,” Tony said, echoing his vows, “for as long as we both shall live.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> From Flame:
> 
> THE ART. CAN YOU BELIEVE TINA MAGIC?! You cannot, I don't blame you. 
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or the [PotsCast Podcast server ](http://www.discord.com/4NbA7wy). Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> From Tina:  
> I'm just so freakin thrilled this wonderful author saw my drawing and decided to write something for it. I'm beyond thankful <3 Come yell at me at @thirstinart on Tumblr!


End file.
